Cellar mobile phones provide an extremely great convenience to communication of the people, and the 2nd generation global mobile communication system (GMS: Global System for Mobile Communication) provides further improvement of communication quality in mobile communication by adopting digital communication techniques. The 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) as an important organization in the mobile communication field has extensively promoted standardization of the 3rd generation mobile communication technology (3G: The Third Generation) and established a series of communication system standards such as WCDMA (Wide Code Division Multiple Access), HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packed Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access).
In order to address challenges of the wideband access technique and respond to growing demand for new services, the 3GPP has started standardization of the 3G long-term evolution (LTE) since the end of 2004, planning to improve spectrum efficiency and performance of cell-edge users, reduce system delay and provide a higher-speed access service to high-speed mobile users.
CoMP represents joint coordinated transmission at a plurality of transmission points (for example, base stations) which are geographically distant from each other. Now, in order to realize CoMP, there can be adopted the following two architectures. That is, one is called joint processing (JP) and the other is called coordinated scheduling/coordinated beamforming (CS/CB). JP is further divided into two schemes, joint transmission (JT) and fast cell selection (FCS). Specifically, JT represents simultaneous data transmission from a plurality of transmission points to a single user, while FCS represents data transmission from one transmission point to a user.